Darla Snyder (Eden Rising)
Darla Snyder is Tom Snyder's young daughter and a main character in Eden Rising. Small and petite for her age, Darla makes up for it in her smarts. Intellectually speaking, Darla is far ahead of the classmates in her tiny school in Glenley, but she can be a bit dire socially. Darla admittedly doesn't have many friends, and emotionally is developing a lot slower than many children her age did in the pre-apocalyptic world. History Season 1 Darla acted the opposite of most children, she was enthralled by the idea of her father dating her teacher, Miss Strauss, going as far as setting up a beautiful dinner for one of their dates. When Glenley's safety was threatened by an outsider, Tom decides to teach her how to shoot just in case, and it comes in handy when Glenley comes under fire and she manages to save her life along with Ash's, who she befriended during this crisis. Darla managed to survive the events of the season and arrive at the airport. However, Darla is left emotionally scarred by Kate's death in the finale. Season 2 In the early episodes of season 2, Darla was bit by an infected soldier. In these events, Darla was amputated and it was shown that her father will go to any means to keep her safe. Continually haunted by Kate's death, Darla was uncomfortable with Sidney's continued attempts at acting motherly, and asked her father to get her to back off. Tom and Sidney split amicably to avoid any conflict for Darla's sake. Darla grew close with fellow young survivor PJ during this time, and he even went to great lengths to make her happy, he traveled to a nearby abandoned farm and brought her a horse she named Princess. When Sidney is killed by an assailant at the airport, Darla felt guilty for her terrible treatment for her. Darla made her first human kill in the second season finale, shooting Maude dead. After this, her relationship with her father began its slow disintegration as she began to mature and doubt his ability to protect people, challenging him by saying she would do a better job as a leader. Apologizing to him, saying she only said these things in a panicked frenzy, Tom assured his daughter not to apologize and to be proud of being forward, and that he would take her criticisms of her to consideration. While escaping during a biter attack, Darla left baby Adam behind after protecting him all this time in order to save her own life. It was clear there is still a deep love between father and daughter, but Darla was obviously catching on to her father's flaws. Darla managed to get on the plane at season's end and arrived at Eden with her fellow survivors. Season 3 An indeterminate amount of time since the season two finale has passed. Darla has since been given a prosthetic hand to replace the one she lost early in season two. She and the others have settled into Eden, and Ash has since moved out of her family's suite. Darla and PJ remained close friends, however, Darla has tried to make new friends. She has withdrawn from her father due to his commitment toward Leigh, and Darla's growing resentment toward her. During a 'family dinner', Darla and Tom have a shouting match that results in both Darla and Leigh storming outside. Darla ends up sobbing to Ash, revealing that she understands why he moved out, both admitting they feel like Tom isn't the same person he used to be. She decided after this, to move in with Ash. PJ has shown obvious signs of a crush, and with an initiative going around to get younger people sexually active to start repopulating the world, PJ is teased for not getting Darla pregnant yet while many of their fellow classmates are already expecting. PJ and Darla get into a fight and are forced on a journey outside of Eden to gather scrapmetal with Ash as their chaperone. They were ambushed by pirates, and an injured PJ forced Darla to flee after confessing his feelings to her and kissing her. While PJ and Ash are taken captive by the pirates, Darla escapes through the forest. Six weeks later In six weeks' time, Darla's dead body is discovered in the greenhouse by a bundle of snapdragon flowers, with a single gunshot wound to the head. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *Maude *Adam (caused) Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters